slycooperalliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Guru
"..." — The Guru The Guru '''is a shamanic spiritualist rooted in the Australian Outback, who was introduced in Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. He is the first one to join the Cooper Gang in order to aid in theCooper Vault heist. He served as Murray's spiritual master and instructed him in the arts of the Dreamtime course. Profile The '''Guru first makes his debut during the Cooper Gang's operation in the Australian Outback. He was/is the sole master of Murray, instructing him in the arts of the Dreamtime during his arrival in Australia. The Guru sends Murray to Venice for furthertraining, ordering him to remain there until "The black water ran pure." After their operation in Venice, the Cooper Gang arrive to aid the Guru in retrieving his Moon Stone and walking staff back from the miners, who invaded the land and stole the before-mentioned artifacts. Following their success in restoring the land to its previous luster, the Guru joined the Cooper Gang as its first member (fourth member in chronological order) and aids them as a valuable ally during their operations in Holland. His missions involved assisting the gang in breaking into one of the Belgian supply trucks and possessing a giant wolf within the area to thin out the Black Baron's guards. In China, he assists Sly in retrieving the ThiefNet computer back fromGeneral Tsao using his telekinetic abilities. During their war against Captain LeFwee in Blood Bath Bay, the Guru used his abilities to control the Crusher, effectively turning it against the pirate captain. Finally, as they begin their final heist at Kaine Island to gain access to the Cooper Vault, the Guru possesses numerous sharks to destroy a magnetic buoy that the cane had clung onto. At the conclusion of the Sly 3 storyline, he takes on new students for his Dreamtime course, but was subsequently annoyed by the attention they attracted and fled to New York in order to escape them, figuring "it would be the last place they would look". Personality The Guru is an incredibly strict teacher, pushing his students to their absolute limits. In spite of this quality, he is also known as being quite caring for his disciples (as seen during his reunion with Murray). He can also be considered as adamant and even stubborn, refusing to leave his stockade until after his walking staff and Moon Stone were returned to him. Even despite these harder sides of his personality, the Guru is very kind to his comrades and has also shown a humorous nature, frequently sharing jokes with Sly during missions. Abilities The Guru's main ability is the power of hypnosis, as seen when he controls guards by mounting himself on their backs. Another of his various techniques allows him to morph himself into common objects in order to blend in with his surroundings/the http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111031221043/sly/images/4/48/P4.png terrain (such as rocks, bushes, a giant cheese, etc.). To use these abilities, he requires the power of the Moon Stone at the top of his staff, which he can also use to communicate with the other team members through their varied Binocucoms. The Guru is also able to demonstrate a high degree of telekinesis (seen in A Cold Alliance) using this technique to lift various objects and guards to go across the heavens in the phase "Laptop Retrieval". The Guru also possesses a certain degree of telepathy, as we can observe when connects both Sly´s and Panda King´s minds, and also when he reads Panda King´s mind in order to discover the why of he being hidden and in a complete state of peace. The Guru has the techniques that Murray learned in DreamTime such as Be The Ball and the Temporal Lock. Besides the abilites shown, it is very probable tha The Guru possesses a wide variety of abilities who were not shown in the games (until now, because we don´t know if he is a playable character in Thieves in Time) Status The Guru is the mystics expert and the 4th member of the Cooper Gang. As such, he expertises in the Dreamtime arts and has mastered various (if not, all) Aboriginal fighting techniques. These abilities are often necessary in completing missions, such as ones that require the possession of guards or multiple other purposes needed to advance. Appearances *Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves **Rumble Down Under **Flight Of Fancy **A Cold Alliance **Dead Men Tell No Tales **Honor Among Thieves Trivia *The Guru is the only member of the Cooper Gang that cannot attack alone. However, while mounting himself on a guard's back, he is able to utilize their weapons in combat to attack. *The Guru is capable of blending into his surroundings using mystic shape-shifting abilities; as such, if a guard is to spot him (and he blends in) they simply walk away after mumbling confusedly to themselves. *The Guru is the only member of the Cooper Gang who does not have metal in his gear (as stated by Bentley). *The Guru is voiced by Terry Rose. However, the credits list him as "The Shaman". *The Guru is the only new member to join the Cooper Gang not to have been a former antagonist (Penelope does count as she was the Black Baron). *During the Cooper Vault job, his codename is Agent Old Rock. *Guru's signature color is purple. *The Guru is the fourth member to join the Cooper Gang in chronological order; despite this, he is actually the first member to join, not counting Bentley and Murray (who were both friends of Sly during his childhood, and thus, technically didn't '''Join '''the Gang). *The Guru is the only member in the Cooper Gang not be in a boss fight (Penelope does count because she is the Black Baron) *Throughout the entire game of Sly 3, the Guru speaks in a language unknown to the player. However, strangely enough, the entire Cooper Gang (and supposedly anyone else who encounters the Guru) seems to understand his words. *In the aftermath of Sly 3, it is said that the Guru is a teacher to a group of rockstars. This is a reference to The Beatles who met a guru teacher. *The guru works telekinetics during the Vault Heist.